Under the starry sky
by Erik Arrior
Summary: Sora y Riku tienen cuatro y cinco años y se escapan una noche para ir a la playa y pedir un deseo a una de las estrellas fugaces del cielo. Lo que no saben es que ese va a ser el último momento que compartan a solas ellos dos...


-¡Mira, mira!-gritó Sora señalando el infinito cielo nocturno.

De entre miles de millones que brillaban intensamente esa noche, y todas las demás, sobre Destiny Islands, algunas de ellas, muy pocas, parpadeaban y se movían brillando intensamente durante unos segundos para luego desaparecer por completo.

-¡Riku! ¡Riku!-exclamaba el pequeño niño emocionado y tiraba de la camiseta de su amigo-¡Pidamos un deseo!

Y sin decir más, el castaño comenzó a correr hacía la orilla librándose de sus chanclas y hundiendo los pies bajo el agua salada del océano. Bajo la lluvia de estrellas, Sora juntó sus manos con fuerza y cerró sus ojos formulando su deseo...

_"Quiero ser un gran héroe...¡no, no! ¡Quiero ser un héroe y más fuerte que Riku!"_

El mayor de los dos observó como el astro danzante cruzaba el infinito cielo lleno de pequeñas luces que brillaban con fuerza aquella noche. Él no creía en las mismas supersticiones en las que su mejor amigo si confiaba, ni siquiera creía en los cuentos que los mayores sobre otros mundos fuera de aquellas islas y aquel infinito océano que rodeaba sus vidas.

Se situó al lado del chico y sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones para apoyarla en el hombro del menor mientras le dirigía a este una sonrisa cálida. Bien, por él si podría hacer un esfuerzo y pedir, aunque fuera, un pequeño deseo a la estrella a sabiendas de que nunca se iba a cumplir. El mar tranquilo de la noche golpeaba los pies de ambos mientras el menor le dedicaba una sonrisa aún más grande a su amigo esperando a que este pidiera el deseo antes de que la estrella fugaz desapareciera en la noche y dejara de brillar.

Los ojos azul turquesa del peligris miraron el cielo desganados. No había manera de resistirse a la sonrisa y a la mirada que el chico le mandaba cuando quería convencerlo de algo, ni tampoco quería encontrarla. Sora era su debilidad y, aunque a veces no le gustara del todo, siempre acababa haciendo todo lo que este le pedía o le obligaba a hacer.

-Idiota...-suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos despacio, dejando de ver durante unos instantes, y formulaba el deseo que siempre guardaba en su corazón, pues nada más le haría más feliz que aquello.

_"Yo solo quiero protegerle...no importa lo demás...solo quiero la fuerza necesaria para poder cuidar de Sora durante el resto de mi vida..."_

El menor tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo meció animadamente mientras señalaba la estrella que desaparecía del manto azul oscuro pintado de pequeños puntos blancos. A simple vista, la carencia de la estrella en el cielo ni se notaba, pero, para ellos dos que habían pedido su deseo a la misma estrella mientras esta desparecía, les parecía que faltaba algo en aquel lienzo nocturno.

-¿Sabes que cuando una estrella desparece es porque un mundo a muerto...?-murmuró el peligris mirando el hueco vacío donde antes se encontraba la estrella.

-¿Queeeé?-protestó el menor inflando las mejillas.-¿Desde cuando crees en esas cosas, baka?

-¡No he dicho que crea!-protestó Riku mientras golpeaba la frente del menor con sus dedos indice y corazón.-Esas cosas son para crios idiotas como tú y Tidus...

El mayor arrancó a correr dirigiéndole una mueca grotesca a su amigo quien, sonriendo a más no poder, le persiguió para cogerlo y golpearlo por haber dicho aquello. La arena que ambos alzaron entró en sus zapatillas haciéndoles andar más despacio de lo normal y evitando que el menor consiguiera atrapar al chico, tropezándose y cayéndose en el intento.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Eso te pasa por idiota, Sora!-exclamó Riku mientras se sujetaba el estomago de la risa.

El menor se aguantó las ganas de protestar y río con su amigo por la estúpida caída que había protagonizado envolviendo la noche en las risas de ambos chicos.

_Aquella noche, en aquel momento, la vida de ambos chicos cambió de manera peculiar. La estrella que ambos compartieron depositando sus deseos en ella no era más que una niña de cabellos carmesí que había sido enviada, mediante un hechizo poderoso de una guerrera, a las islas donde ambos vivían y jugaban. La estrella era la chica que separaría a ambos chicos y la causante de los celos que llevaron a Riku a destruir su propio mundo..._

* * *

><p><em>NA: ¡hey!_

_Bueno hasta aquí este one-shot sobre mi videojuego favorito *^* No sé por que sentí la necesidad de escribir la escena de la caída de Kairi a las islas y como, debido a este echo, los dos chicos consiguieron sus deseos por caminos separados~_

_Espero que os haya gustado *^* _

_Sayou~_


End file.
